


Save Yourself

by 3pmdream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Morality, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, I think?, Illegal Activities, Isaac is a Little Shit, M/M, Post-Canon, Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, murder stuff i think, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3pmdream/pseuds/3pmdream
Summary: Stiles didn't intend to get involved with a blatantly illegal bounty hunting firm.Stiles, also, didn't intend to become the assistant to a human disaster with very questionable morals; however, that was the situation he was now in.





	Save Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda a re-upload/reworked fi  
> (alternatively titled - 'Stiles Watches Isaac Kill Stuff And Finds It Hot')

It was strange, the way they acted. Circling the body, like vultures – scavengers. He was regularly reminded that he should feel no remorse towards their death, since they _were_ scavengers, and they _were_ a danger to society. But he couldn’t help but feel guilty. He was new to the job. The pay was immensely high; however, he was roped into it due to his status as an FBI agent. Due to the illegality of the ‘firm’ (that’s what Derek called it anyway) and his work in law enforcement, he was perfectly capable of covering up any suspicious activity.

‘Stay back.’

His assistant spoke firmly as he came up next to him, his shirt lightly fluttering in the wind. The light cast a shadow across his face, somewhat obstructing it from view. They watched as a few feet away the small group of Rogues devoured the remains of a corpse, the only sounds were the ripping and snarling sounds of flesh being devoured and the faint hum of the city. It seemed as if it were miles away now, and Stiles’ inability to fend off Rogues left him helpless, he was there as a chaperone of sorts for the other, keeping him from making terrible decisions and other messes he had a habit of getting into.

‘Are you sure this is a good idea?’

Stiles whispered, not wanting to alert the savages in front of them. The other male scoffed, ‘I’ve been in this line of work for what, 4 years now? Trust me, I’d know if this was a bad idea.’ He spoke nonchalantly. Stiles hated that; how smug he could be sometimes. ‘You know, if I were getting paid less, I wouldn’t hesitate to kill you.’ He lifted his hand up to the light and absentmindedly looked at his nails. ‘Yeah? I’d like to see you try, Stilinski.’ He then quickly flicked his hand out, his claws extending. He watched him run at the pack, however he did it so effortlessly, and he didn’t seem to make much sound either, as they were still transfixed on the remnants they were still feasting on. He watched as he jumped, then bringing his claws down on one of the animals as it let out a sharp yelp. He repeated this process. There was three, then two, then one, and then the metallic smell of blood, lingering in the air. He stopped for a second, looking down as he caught his breath and let the excess blood drain off of his claws. Once he was satisfied, he drew in his claws and turned around and walked back. Once again, the light illuminated him, although this time his once-white shirt was a deep crimson, stained from a fresh kill. 


End file.
